quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annals of House Firesong
"Annals of House Firesong" is a name collectively assigned to a collection of tomes and other materials detailing the nearly 12,000 year history of House Firesong, from honored ancestor and recognized founder of House Firesong, Lord Bailas Firesong achieving the first Firesong seat at Biel'aran, in once grand Vash'jir, and kept up to date by the Mage-Lords themselves. Lord Xarian Firesong, lost on the day of the Sunwell's actively sought out information on elements of the Annals that are missing, incomplete, and the such. Xarian's work shed a degree of light onto the chaotic period after the Troll Wars. Xarian's son, Entilzha Firesong reigns as Lord of House Firesong and sovereign of Ashal'Thalas is himself a Reliquary examiner and has continued his father's work to fill in what gaps exist in the Annals. Styles, Versions, and Locations The collective documents as they are known outside the Lordship's inner circle - an illuminate manuscript style rendition of the Annals is showcased in Bal'adeni and open to the Sin'dorei public, provide a level of detail and intimacy with the small Thalassian hamlet of Ashal'Thalas dating back to the time of the Sunwell's creation. Lineage Time is indicated using the Thalassian Calendar, with a negative number assigned dates before the Sunwell's founding. These years and at times months are drawn directly from the Azsharan-era dating system on which the Thalassian system used by House Firesong is based. * '-4,809 Y.S.' Bailas Firesong, a respected arcanist and metalurgist trained in Zin-Azshari marries A'malia Vashj, believed to have been born of a cadet line to the governing House Vashj. Bailas swears fealty to Matriarch Lestharia Vashj and establishes a seat at Biel'aran, a short distance from the city centre. * '-4,713 Y.S.' Firesong-driven mining, purification, smelting and enchanting work throughout Vash'jir and the surrounding region fill House Firesong's coffers, ornate seat at Biel'aran made increasingly lavish, holdings expand as retainer numbers swell. Documents first use the term "Quel'dorei" (Highborne) to reference House Firesong. First Firesong Dor'ano coins minted. * '-4,291 Y.S.' Healthy male Tor'delan Firesong born to father Bailas and mother A'malia. * '-4,237 Y.S.' The young Tor'delan named heir-apparent in a formal ceremony before being sent to Suramar, then an emerging center of magical learning. Bailas' private diaries describe Tor'delan as promising in the arcane arts but impulsive and overconfident. * '-4,219 Y.S.' Healthy male Solanar Firesong I born to father Bailas and mother A'malia. * '-4,119 Y.S.' On his 100th birthday, Solanar, Solanar is named "Lord of Felonaar and our interests to the north of this sacred place (Thelserai Temple)". Bailas' diaries speak fondly of Solanar, describing his arcane gift, intellect, and calm temperament as gifts from Elune. * '-4,118 Y.S.' Tor'delan returns unannounced through a flashy portal, dressed in the lavish runed garb of an arcanist of Suramar. Demonstrating highly advanced and well-woven magics, Bailas indicated in his diary that Tor'delan's skill has exceeded that of his own, though such was not conveyed to Tor'delan. Tor'delan showered Suramar with praise and gratitude, speaking of the vast spellcasting potential its arcway made possible and deeply research-oriented magical culture. Tor'delan questioned his brother's elevation, to which Bailas responded that it was necessary to ensure the future of a second son, and Tor'delan's standing as heir-apparent was all he required. Tor'delan seemed displeased, and to prevent a rift, Bailas formalized Tor'delan's role, establishing the first Firesong Suramar Consulate with Tor'delan as ambassador and governor of Firesong interests in Suramar and Azsuna. Arrangements were also made for Solanar, whom had previously seen little of his elder brother to stand as Tor'delan's apprentice. Bailas noted his relief as Tor'delan gracefully accepted, and two ceremonies were held, one in Vash'jir and one in Suramar. Tor'delan's portal spell made travel to Suramar seamless. * -4,068 Y.S. Earliest confirmed section of the Solanar Codex is written, a complex series of runic locks. The complexity of the spell; a variant is still in use speaks volumes of Solanar's magical development since beginning to spend 2-3 days per week in Suramar with his brother Tor'delan. What Solanar used the spell to conceal is unknown, but its complexity and the number of variations Solanar worked with suggest something noteworthy. Solanar is believed to have developed and applied the spell to the basement of his Felonaar manor. * '-3,956 Y.S.' The diaries of Bailas and Solanar each confirm the involvement of Tor'delan and Solanar in a snowy region, "besieged by horrid insects and trolls that make the ones in the south appear tame". This is believed likely modern Dragonblight and Crystalsong, where the ruins of Shandaral and Moonrest Gardens stand testament to the northernmost reaches of the ancient Kaldorei empire. Solanar cited for valor and granted tactical control of a squadron of battlemagi, at first devoted to anti-troll operations in the forests outside Zin-Azshari, then along the route from the capital to Hyjal. Solanar's diaries indicate the use of troll hunting to harden a newly formed unit, developing into a recreational though competitive hunt which fostered unity while keeping skills sharp and weakening an enemy, much in line with the Firesong Troll Hunting Tradition Solanar would later introduce to Ashal'Thalas. Tor'delan and Solanar are both noted as attacking most often with overwhelming barrages of arcane, spoken of as deafening by those nearby. The brothers reportedly combined their efforts to destroy an entire troll camp with one devastating attack. Solanar had taken to the use of short-range portals, often based on line of sight and leyflows, which Solanar's diaries from this time speak of an increased focus on ley energies and patterns. Tor'delan's spellwork was described as "devious", manipulating Aqir with scent illusions, directing them towards trolls. * '-3,892 Y.S.' Tor'delan's marriage proposal to Lady Eryana Willowglow, a minor Suramarian noblewoman and well respected arcanist among the city's elite magical circles, is denied by his father Lord Bailas. Bailas formally rejected the request on the grounds of her line and holdings, and he understood well when Tor'delan said that in Suramar true arcane talent as Eryana held commanded a special form of power. Bailas often listened to Tor'delan, whom after the troll campaign had honed his skill as an abjurer, developing wards and seals to contain vast energies in the Suramar arcway, speak of his desire to move the seat of House Firesong to Suramar, while maintaining a heavy operational presence in Vash'jir. Bailas was leery of the notion; Suramar politics were cutthroat and House Firesong's Vash'jir-based extraction and metallurgy work at the forefront of their efforts. Vash'jir was surrounded by undeveloped lands; Bailas expressed pride at the growth of Felonaar under Solanar's leadership and looked very much to the east, seeing a vast escape for House Firesong to move into and provide raw materials for the ever-ongoing construction in Zin-Azshari, minting Dor'ano and establishing outposts, later settlements. The two elves vision of House Firesong was drastically different and they would not speak directly again, though Solanar spoke with both often, seeking without much success to get the two stubborn Highborne to reconcile. * * '-3,462 Y.S. Great Sundering' Category:House of Firesong Category:Books Category:Lineage Category:History